Lo mejor para el final
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Si vas a quedar con alguien por internet... Envia siempre tu foto para saber de ante mano con quien lo haces... Undertaker x Shane Mcmahon


** Lo mejor para el final  
**

Mark cogió aire y salidó de casa, era una idea absurda lo que iba ha hacer pero averiguar quien era la persona con la que había quedado por internet le vencía y por eso aún no había dado la media vuelta.

Fue al centro de Houston y se metió en una cafetería bastante coqueta. La adornaban sillas y butacas en vez de los típicas sillas de hierro. Como bien había quedado, se sentó en una de las butacas que había en un oscuro rincón.

- Muy de mi personaje. - dijo Mark para sí cuando se sentó

Se camufló poniéndose la visera de la gorra hacia delante y aguardó. Mientras leía la carta en la que se exponían numerosos tipos de café la campana de la puerta sonó.

Makr no levantó la cabeza, prefirió aguardar y si aquella era la persona con la que había quedado, se acercara a él.

- ¿Mark Callous? - preguntó una voz cercana a él que le resutaba peculiarmente conocida

Mark levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con unos castaños que le miraban con sorpresa.

- ¿O'Mac-money? - preguntó con una ceja alzada, el casi se esperaba que la persona con la que había quedado fuera esa que estaba ahí hablando con él.

Shane miró hacia otro lado y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, aún así se sentó al lado de MArk.

- Así que... Tú eres aquel que me tiene encandilado... - murmuró

Mark apoyó los codos en la mesa y le miró.

- Sí. - respondió con una sonrisa - No me esperabas, ¿verdad? - preguntó

Shane suspiró. Dio gracias a estar sumergidos en la oscuridad para que no se le vieran los colores.

- No sé... De todas las personas del mundo, nunca creí que tú fueras a... ¿Ligar? Así... - admitió

Mark rió.

- Admitamos que todo el mundo puede hacer este tipo de cosas. - dijo

Shane asintió sin dejar de moverse en el sillón.

- Si no estás cómodo comigo puedes irte, ¿eh? - murmuró Mark viendo como Shane se movía

- No es eso sino que... - dijo Shane haciendo lo mismo que Mark y apoyándose en la mesa - ¿En serio eres tal y como me decías en internet?

- Claro... Aunque parezca que no, yo soy así... Soy bastante cariñoso, soy un mimoso... Y sí, soy bisexual. - aclaró

Shane suspiró y sonrió.

- Es raro... - dijo

- Puedes hacer como si me acabaras de conocer... Siempre será mejor... - propuso Mark

- Bien... Hola, soy O'Mac-money pero en realidad me llamo Shane Mcmahon

Mark se inclinó hacia delante y le dio sendos besos en las mejillas.

- Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Mark Calaway. - se presentó

Esutiveron hablando mientras se tomaban el café y tras ello fueron al cine siguiendo la velada que habían planeado en el messenger.

Parecía raro pero sin saber quienes eran, ambos habían coincidido en un chat y ya llevaban hablando más de dos meses.

Ambos buscaban un hombre comprensivo que supiera dar y recibir mimos y que sus gustos coincidieran.... Como es odvio Mark vio en Shane lo que buscaba y cicebersa y tan siquiera haberse enviado una foto, decidieron conocerse.

Mientras veían la película, se cogieron de la mano y juguetearon con los dedos. Cuando la película terminó ambos estaban fundidos en un beso que el acomodador que había allí le pareció eterno.

Tras eso, fueron a casa de Mark donde seguían comportándo se como si nunca antes se hubieran conocido.

- Después de tantos años, nunca me imaginé que fueras tan, ¿así? - murmuró Shane poniendo las manos de Mark en su torso pues ambos andaban tumbados en el sofá y él estaba encima de Mark.

- Soy toda una caja de sorpresas. - le dijo riendo - Como tú....

Shane también rió y se sonrojó bastante al notar como un bulso le presionaba la parte trasera de uno de sus muslos.

- Pues sí que eres una caja de sorpresas... - le dijo intentándole dar humor

- Per... Perdona... - murmuró Mark sonrojándose - Pero hace 6 meses que no... T.T

Shane se dio media vuelta y le besó el cuello.

- ¿Y por qué no...? - preguntó mientras oía los suspiros de Mark

- Estás... ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó el en una nube - Mira que no quiero obligarte y yo puedo mast....

La mano de Shane se coló en sus bóxers y su mano rodeó su erección.

- Vamos... Vamos a mi habitación... - pidió Mark en un gemido

Shane rió y se levantó, dejó que Mark lo cogiera y lo llevara a la habitación a cuestas mientras no dejaban de besarse. En cuanto llegó Shane empujó con violencia a Mark en la cama.

- Y yo creía que eras muy cariñoso… - murmuró Mark viendo como Shane se apoyaba en él le quitó la camiseta con violencia

- Tengo muchas sorpresas. – rió Shane mordisqueándole el cuello

Mark rió, dejó que Shane lo desnudara con la fuerza que quisiera, fue tal que le arrancó los calzoncillos directamente. Una vez desnudos Shane exclamó un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Es grande! – exclamó señalándole

- Como si no la hubieras visto antes… - murmuró

- Pero nunca así… - dijo Shane buscando en la mesita de noche vaselina

Mark se rió, le quitó la vaselina de las manos y se la untó y se puso de rodillas. Besó a Shane antes de ponerlo a cuatro patas y entrar en él con brusquedad.

Shane gritó de placer.

- Más. – gritó

Mark apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Shane y comenzó a embestirlo de manera brutal, contra más lo hacía más le pedía Shane hasta que finalmente se corrió en él, Shane lo hizo en las sábanas.

Salió con cuidado y se tumbó encima.

- No me dijiste por el chat que tuvieras tanto aguante… - murmuró Shane agotado

Mark le besó el cuello.

- Siempre me reservo lo mejor para el final. – le dijo y se durmió


End file.
